1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interrupts in a computer system.
2. Background Art
A Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Local Bus Specification (Revision 2.1) (xe2x80x9cPCI bus specificationxe2x80x9d) has been developed to define a PCI bus. The PCI bus specification defines an interconnect mechanism and transfer protocol for devices on the bus. Additions or changes to the PCI specification are occasionally made. However, a guiding principle of the PCI specification is that of backward compatibility, wherein newer PCI systems will support older PCI peripheral devices.
Various devices including input and/or output (I/O) peripheral devices may seek to interrupt a processor in a computer system. When associated with a PCI bus, the devices are sometimes referred to as PCI agents. To interrupt a processor, the PCI agent may send one or more of interrupt request signals INTA#, INTB#, INTC#, or INTD# to an interrupt controller. The interrupt controller responds by providing an interrupt message to a processor. The interrupt controller receives the interrupt request signal through interrupt input pins. The interrupt input pins are sometimes called interrupt request (IRQ) pins, which are connected through IRQ lines to the PCI bus. There may be an interrupt router between the peripherals and the interrupt controller.
There are two types of signaling semantics for interrupt signals received by interrupt controllers: (1) edge triggered interrupt semantics and (2) level triggered interrupt semantics. With edge triggered interrupts, every time an edge (e.g., positive going edge) is detected at an interrupt input pin, the interrupt controller triggers an interrupt event. A problem with edge triggered interrupts is that the interrupt controller may miss an edge of a second interrupt if it occurs before a first interrupt is serviced. Accordingly, in the case of edge triggered interrupts, typically only one peripheral device is connected to the interrupt input pin.
With level triggered interrupts, a particular logical voltage level (e.g., a logical high voltage) at the interrupt input pin causes the interrupt controller to trigger an interrupt event. In the case of level triggered interrupts, more than one peripheral device may provide interrupt request signals to an input pin. However, the voltage level at the interrupt input pin provided by multiple peripheral devices is not different than the voltage level that is provided by only one peripheral device. Accordingly, the interrupt controller cannot determine how many peripheral devices are providing an interrupt request signal merely by sensing the voltage level at the interrupt input pin. In response to detecting a change to the particular voltage level at the interrupt input pin, an interrupt message is sent to a processor and a state bit is set in an I/O redirection table in the interrupt controller. The state bit is reset when an end-of-interrupt (EOI) signal is received by the interrupt controller. If an interrupt signal having the particular voltage level is still detected at the interrupt input port after the EOI is received, another interrupt message is sent to a processor.
Interrupt controllers have a limited number of interrupt input pins. Under the present technology, as more peripheral devices are added to a computer system, the number of interrupt input pins will need to be increased or peripheral devices may need to wait longer for service of interrupts.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for providing interrupt requests from peripheral devices to processors.
In some embodiments, the invention includes an apparatus including a host bridge coupled to a processor bus. The apparatus also includes an I/O bridge coupled to the host bridge, the I/O bridge including ports to receive an interrupt request signal in the form of address signals and data signals. Decode logic receives at least some of the address signals and data signals and to provide a decoded signal responsive thereto. A redirection table includes a send pending bit that is set responsive to the decoded signal.
Additional embodiments are described and claimed.